Change in the Balance
by Venusian From Hell
Summary: A dream is just a dream. Or will this dream come true and be the end of the sailor scouts and the future that they have worked so hard to protect? But this dream is just a dream and nothing more right?
1. Information on the story

Title: A Change in the Balance- General Information

Author: Venusian from Hell

Rating: PG-13 for Language

Summary: A dream is just a dream. Or will this dream come true and be the end of the sailor scouts and the future that they have worked so hard to protect? But this dream is just a dream and nothing more right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the other scouts but some of the characters in the story are mine so please don't steal them. Thanks

Venusian From Hell


	2. The Dream

A Change in the Balance

Prologue: The Dream

The time shifted around her. She opened the gate to see what had changed. Then she saw what she feared would be coming. Evil had been given an advantage over good... but she needed to know what had caused this. She grabbed her staff from where sat and started into the gate. She saw all that had happened and that was to happen. So much had changed and she started to look for the event that started the chain reaction. The stream was in a state for change. There were event that she had never seen. Final she found what she was looking for, "It could not be!" she recoiled in shock.

She closed her eyes and started back towards the gate. "So it has began, for now there is nothing that I can do." The gate reopened and she exited the time stream. Placing her staff beside her bed she waited until it was time for her to go to her friends.

The young blonde sat quietly awake in the darkness of her room, as the fear sat in. Soon she would drift off into the world of sleep and the dream would begin. It would the same dream that had been haunting her for six months now. Her eyes were heavy and she know she had lost the fight. The dream was coming.

The whole dream would be the same as always. The dream would all happen in the third person, though she wished that it wouldn't. As the dream started she would see herself crying alone, but she was unable to understand why. Another figure would come, take her hand and lead her away. She would be appalled by what she saw but this was not the first time.

The inner senshi lied scattered on the field of battle lifeless. There was only one missing beside herself. The battle was fierce her dream self was having problems and it was looking as if she would not win this fight. Then would come this other, standing beside her they would call upon their powers. She wished she could see who this other person was or had some clue as to what was happening or even better yet how she would allow something like this to happen. Still there was nothing. The power collected above them and when it was at its peek they fired the final blast. The target was their enemy and hit with deadly accurse and thus the enemy fell. Slowly the face of her enemy became clear. It was...

With a start she awakes from her dream. She closed her eyes and wondered how and why. The white cat sleeping beside her purred softly. "At least one of us is having a good dream. Artemis what's wrong with me?" she sighed.

Artemis moved with a slow low purr, "Mina what are you doing up? You have school in the morning." Mina could still hear the sleep in his voice and she smiled.

"Nothing Art just a bad dream that's all."

A concerned look formed on his face, "You want to talk about it?"

"No maybe another time I need sleep." Mina rolled over into her bed and as she drifted back to sleep she prayed that the dream would leave her alone for the rest of the night.

Author Notes

Well I am working on redoing this story so I will be posting and changing a few things. Please tell me what you think!

Venusian


	3. Mina

Change in the Balance

Chapter 1- Mina

By: Venusian From Hell

It was close to midnight as the storm ragged behind her. Just laying in her bed had gotten to much for her. She decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She found herself in the middle of a storm and on the top of the bridge that lead to Tokyo. She had come to this place when she had first came here from Britain, when she was alone, and again she felt alone.

The dream had left her for almost a month. But when it returned it was more real then ever before. See now show the dream from the first person and she could feel the power that she commanded. But it still didn't change what happened in the dream and she was not in control of her actions. The person beside her was still a mystery and one she know she needed to figure out. The tears were now forming on the edge of her face. Was she truly this weak? She wondered if she just forgot about the dream if it would just go always and not come back this time. She knew that this was a feeble hope but she had to hope for something. The thunder cracked and she turned just in time to see the brilliant light display that followed.

As the light faded she heard a voice call up to her, "Excuse me miss but you had better get down from there before you get hurt. It is not a good idea to stand on a metal bridge in the middle of a thunder storm."

She peered down upon this man. She wanted to be alone and he had disturbed her and she doubted that he would go away easily. "I am a big girl now and I think that I can take care of myself, thank you!" she didn't even bother to try and hind the annoyance in her voice.

He didn't speak for awhile and she hoped that meant that he had gone. She turned her eyes back to the sky. Once again his voice came through the storm, "It's late and cold out here please let me walk you home." His only hope was to get here off the bridge. The storm was getting worse as they stood there.

Even her eyes were not able to make out his face or him out clearly in the darkening skies. "So you think that I need a protector!" It was time to confront her unknown visitor. She jumped down her were she was not thinking about what he would think of this display. "Well let me inform you of something, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

He had to laugh slightly at this comment she was almost half his side, but then there was something in her eyes an anger so intents that he was no longer able to hold contact. He stepped back slightly, "Sorry Miss I meant nothing by what I had said." He turned and started to walk away. "By the way my name is Magariz I just moved into town. I hope that we meet again."

She looked closely at his face for the first time, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, his eyes, his hair! "My name is …." But in the time it had taken her to gather her thoughts he was gone. She started to wonder if what she saw in his face was what she thought it was or just her mind playing tricks on her. She stopped her thoughts there; she had to think about the future not the past. With a shrug of the shoulders she was alone again, in the darkness as the storm calmed in her wake.

Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell

Mina sat quietly in English as the rest of her class poured in through the door. This was the first time in history she was the first into a class let alone on time. But then again waking up in the morning was not that big of a deal if you never when to bed. Finally Lita entered the class her brown hair blowing from the fans in the room, "Wow this is new Mina on time for the first class of the day!" A playful smiled danced on her face.

Mina forced a smile, "Yea, yea Lita. So you ready for this test? I heard that it is going to be a killer."

Lita's smile faded as Mina knew that it would, "I didn't have the time to study last night. But for you I am sure this test will be nothing as always."

Mina was able to reply when she saw him, "No way!" she spoke to herself more than to anyone else.

Lita followed her line of sight, "I heard about him. Some foreign exchange student from America. I don't understand why he would be in this class."

"Really," Lita was not able to tell if Mina was making a statement or asking a question.

Mina's eyes meet his and he started towards them, "So I guess that we do meet again." His smile was brilliant and his eyes a beautiful silver. But at least what she saw in his face was no longer apparent. "I don't suppose that I can get a name this time?"

Mina laughed as Lita was clueless, "I guess I owe you at least that much. My name is Minako Anio but my friends call me Mina." Then she remembered that Lita was sitting there, "And this is my friend Lita. Lita this is Magariz."

The teacher cleared her voice, "Excuse me sir but I think that you are in the wrong class."

Magariz turned to face her, "I don't think so." He spoke in perfect English and there was an edge in his voice, "I just moved here and I was told that this was were I was to go by the Head master. I believe that this will be suffice." He walked up and handed her a note.

She read it closely, "Well Mr. Crow, I see that you will be joining this class. But understand that I have rules in this room and that this school is a lot different then that of your old school." She turned to the blackboard and started to write, "Class please take your seats. We have a test today. This will be the last test before we take the break for the winter months." When she turned she had written a page number on the board. "This will be the test that you are taking. Please pull out a piece of paper and open your books. You will have the duration of this class to complete this test. Don't worry if you don't finish the test I highly doubt that anyone in the this class that counts in the curve will complete it." She looked t Mina and nodded. "Begin now." She made a quick walk around the classroom and then stopped where Magariz had sat down, "Mr. Crow would you please come up to my desk so we may have a talk?"

Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell

Mina had finished the test with in the time aloud and had left the room and waited for her friends where they eat lunch everyday. As they came out they sat down in their normal place under the tree. "So Lita was the test hard for you?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Mina the test was hard for everyone but you. So you want to tell me how you know him?" Lita pointed to were Magariz sat alone.

"We meet last night we were both out walking." Before she know what she was going she was staring at him and thinking about how much she wanted to get to know him.

Then came the bad part. "You like him!"

Raye's words broke Mina's trance on Magariz. "I said no such thing thank you!"

"You didn't have to the look on your face said it for you." She got up, "I am going to invite him the school fair tonight!"

"NO!" Mina jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Oh yea I am," she pulled free of mina's grip, "Hey where did he go?"

All the girls looked around but none of them saw him. Mina let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like you can't invite him if you can't find him." She smiled and wondered herself where he had gone this time.

Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell

Magariz faded into the trees that surrounded the school. "You know I could feel your presents a mile away my friend."

"And here I thought that you were working hard to find the sailor senshi, but you are hiding out playing school."

Magariz looked up in the tree to see him best friend, "I am looking for the sailor senshi. The only lead that we have on them is that they are in school. So I figured I would start with what we know and work from there." His friend jumped down beside him, "So how fairs the training of the troops?"

"They are ready when you give the order my General."

Magaiz could hear the edge that he put on 'General.' "Good their first test is tonight at the school fair. Most of the school will be there and we will let the senshi know that we are here. Come we have an attack to finalize." The two laughed and stepped through a portal.

Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell

The night was almost over at the school fair and it seemed to be going flawlessly, the girls were having fun and were starting to remember what it was like to be just normal again. Until they heard the one word that knocked them back into reality… "YOUMA!" There were youmas attacking the fair. That meant that there was a new enemy and it was time to fight again.

The girls took off running towards the yells. The people were trying to get away but they were falling left and right. Their energy being drained. "We have to transform now!" Ami managed to yell over the crowd.

"We can go into the school and transform," Mina yelled and started towards the back door before anyone had a chance to question her.

Serena and Lita were the first to catch up with her. "How are we going to get in?" Serena gasped.

Mina just smiled, "The only way that we can, pick the lock." She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and went to work. "There I got it, lets go." The girls walked in the school it was pitch dark and they thought that they were alone.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Crisis Power!"

The lights of the senshi powers filled the room and the girls where replaced with the senshi. "Come on girls we have youmas to kill!" Moon yelled on her way out.

The battle was not going well for the senshi. They were killing the youmas left and right but the more the killed the more seemed to come. The cry of the battle rageed Mercury punched away on her computer in hope of finding the source of the youmas. As Moon and Mars fought to protect her and Venus and Jupiter fought their way through the masses of youmas killing as many as they could as they went.

Venus had a feeling that someone was watching them and she was not able to shake it. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" As her chain was released she saw who was watching them. "Guys I see someone I'm going after him."

Jupiter was the only one close enough to hear her but by the time that she was able to yell no Venus was no where to be found.

Venus was about on the enemy when he turned around, "No it can't be you!" she gasped as the tall man blasted her. She went flying into a near by tree.

He followed her to where she had fell. "Did you think that you would be able to sneak up on me so easily Venus?" he laughed at her, "I wonder if my Queen will want you dead or alive?" He pulled his sword out and placed it up against her neck. "Tell me Venus what is it like to die?" His sword was now in place to make the final blow. She closed her eyes she couldn't watch him do this to her again.

After what seemed like hours she opened her eyes to see that the sword was lying on the ground beside her and the man looked at her as if he had seem a ghost. He leaned down to the ground and picked up his sword, "This was your warning Venus stay out of our way. This planet will be ours." He jumped up into the air and a portal appeared. "Youmas return to base we have done what we came here for tonight. But hear me Senshi we will be back." The youmas followed him into the portal leaving the very confused senshi behind.

"What was that about?" Mercury asked as her computer disappeared.

Jupiter looked around the group and saw that Venus had now joined them. "Where is Mina at?"

"I thought that she was with fighting with you." Raye answered as she returned to her street cloths.

"She was but she said that she saw someone and went after him. You didn't think she is hurt do you?"

The others returned to their street cloths. "Lita please come on I bet she is just on her way back here. Which way did she take off?" Ami offered.

Lita thought for a minute, "She would have had to have gone towards the woods."

"Well then lets find her!" Serena took off towards the woods and the other followed.

They all looked for about ten minutes when they heard Raye, "Everyone get over here I am next to the tennis courts." The girls ran as fast as they could. Upon reaching Raye they saw that she was holding Mina's bow in her hands. "This is all that I have found. It has blood on it."

Lita was the first to speak, "She has to be around here somewhere."

Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell Venusian From Hell

Wow I have finished chapter 1 finally! Yea this is a long one, sorry, but I think that I am happy with it. So where is Mina and what is going to happen now? Well I guess that you will just have to read and find out I will try to get the next chapter out soon I am trying to write for like a hour every night but I have a problem I am working on like 3 stories and the whole homework thing. Please read and review (Good or bad I don't care). Until next time later all.


End file.
